


It's alright

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Roman, Anxiety, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Tentacles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eventual Relationships, Forced Incest, Forced Male Pregnancy, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prehensile Penis, Roman has an eating disorder, Semi-creature Remus, Semi-creature Roman, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: It's alright, it's ok, it doesn't matter, I don't need love anyway.Roman can't stand himself, and apparently neither can anyone else.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 43
Kudos: 177





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again writing more Roman angst
> 
> I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes
> 
> Warnings: Angst, self depreciating thoughts, ednos

When Roman found out his three friends were together - and happy, he knew he should be happy too… so _why_ wasn't he?

He acted happy when he found out, being the creative and fanciful side he was meant he often daydreams of romance and such… 

But why was he the one to never experience it?

  
  


When they told him he made them all have a rom-com movie marathon, Patton had squealed with joy and went to make popcorn whilst Logan and Virgil groaned, though it was without any heat and the three soon snuggled up on the sofa becoming engrossed in the films. 

Roman sat in the armchair and watched them. It was only halfway through the first movie that he left.

They didn't notice. 

Not until four hours later when there was a knock at his door. Patrons concerned voice calling out to him.

"Roman, are you ok?"

Roman took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Padre, sorry to leave you all, had a sudden dizzy spell and decided to come and lie down."

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Do not worry about me padre, go and snuggle with your new found loves and forget me~" he sing-song dramatically, making Patton giggle.

  
  


"Aww Ro, we couldn't possibly forget about you." Patton said before leaving.

  
  


But they did.

  
  
  


Roman was the third - well fourth wheel really. He could tell the others were annoyed by his presence, though they tried not to show it.

  
  


He couldn't blame them. It seems lately they were all up in arms against him, especially Logan. According to him none of his ideas were good enough. Roman had told the logical side to do it himself. 

The other had scoffed and said he might as well seeing how _useless_ the creative side was.

  
  


No they didn't need him, and they were right. 

Apparently Logan had been talking to Thomas, planning out one of his own ideas. Thomas didn't need Roman for that anymore.

There wasn't anything Thomas really needed him for anymore.

  
  
  


Roman whimpered pitifully to himself as he stared in the mirror. God he was so pathetic and useless. 

  
  


It was no wonder the other three hadn't considered making him part of their relationship, look how disgusting and fat he was.

He loved the other three, even Logan and his cold words, he didn't blame any of them for hating on him when what they said was the truth; but it was very obvious they didn't love him back, no not at all.

Not even platonically.

  
  


But despite all this he tried his best to act normal. He'd go down and pretend everything was fine, he'd pretend to enjoy their company as if they didn't hate his guts (and they would - sometimes - pretend too), he'd pretend to eat the food Patton gave him, no one noticing when he'd bit by bit magic the food away. 

  
  


He'd pretend it's all ok. 

  
  


Even though it really wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to deflect onto Roman... wait... is that the right term?


	2. Never say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self deprecating thoughts, ednos, excessive exercising, unintentional bullying.
> 
> Let me know if I missed any warnings.

No one was up at 5am, no one but Roman that is. He normally had four hours till Patton got up and then half an hour to an hour till the other two woke.

That gave him three hours to exercise, he'd go to the imagination for that, spend the time doing various activities that by the end left him a panting sweating mess. Then he would have his morning shower. But not before his weigh in.

Despite being Thomas's sides they all were slightly different. 

Annoying he happened to be the shortest of them all at 5'8, though Patton was a close second, even his trashy twin was taller than him! The audacity!

  
  


He stepped on the scales.

  
  


98lbs. -2lbs since the last time.

Roman frowned. That wasn't good enough. 

That was the one thing he hated about weighing himself in the mornings, it ruined the rest of his day.

  
  


After the shower he went downstairs to make himself a smoothie. It would be the only meal he would have for the whole day and he wanted to measure everything out correctly, he couldn't trust Patton or anyone else to do it, he also didn't want anyone questioning him. Just incase they jumped the gun on him.

Not that would notice his different eating patterns but still, better to be safe than sorry.

He had just got down with him smoothie, when surprisingly all three of the the other sides came down, they must of gone to bed and woken together.

"Oh Roman, up early again I see." Patton called out cheerily to him. 

Roman wondered if he could really hear the disappointment in the moral sides voice, or if he was just imagining it.

"Yep." He said popping the p. "Just made myself a smoothie to start the day." He said shaking the drink in front of the others. The purple content sloshing to the sides of the bottle.

Patton scrunched up his nose whilst Virgil smirked.

"How did you get it purple?" Virgil asked.

"I used essence of emo." Roman deadpanned, then smirked.

"Wow, you're so funny I forgot how to laugh."

"Oh cheer up dark and gloomy, maybe you could do with one of these, they help those endorphin levels rise and all."

"It doesn't seem to work for you though does it?" Logan responded instead of Virgil, adjusting the glasses on his face as he held back a smirk, Virgil laughed smirking over at the now flustered prince.

Wow rude, if his morning wasn't already off to a bad start with the weigh in now he was being laughed at. 

"Says you calculator watch-"

  
  


"Hey enough!" Patton finally chimed in, it was too early for their bickering.

"But they started it!"

  
  


"Well I'm finishing it!" Patton said, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

Roman spun around so he didn't have to see the other three and began making himself a coffee.

It was just typical, Patton always took their side now, even if he didn't start it. 

He wished they would just ignore him, but at the same time he craved some kind of attention, even if all it was negative these days.

Logan and Virgil sat themselves at the table whilst Patton began preparing their breakfast. The silence was awkward.

Once he had his coffee he migrated to the other room.

Desperately trying not to feel hurt when the conversation started back up again. Without him.

  
  


Quietly as possible he placed his smoothie down on the table and took his first sip of coffee. Truly a splendid moment that gave him a small reprise to what was assuredly going to be a shitty day.

  
  


"So… About Roman…"

The reprise shattered. 

"Is it me or has he been… acting off lately?" Virgil asked.

"He seems to be acting like his same drama queen self." Logan commented, Patton just hummed in response. _Ouch._

"I dunno… he seems worse somehow." _Even more ouch._

  
  


"He hasn't been bullying you again has he Virge?" Patton asked in concern. "You must let us know right away if he has, I'll give him a stern talking too!" The dad trait said, voice rising as he got more upset.

"Patton you mustn't threat, if you confront him you'll only end up crying… if he has been causing anyone trouble though I _will_ deal with him." Logan growled out at the end.

  
  


Roman suppressed a whimper, what has he done now? At least if Logan does yell at him he wont have to feel guilty for being the reason why Patton cried.

  
  


"No he hasn't _said_ anything it's just I dunno… he's been distancing himself, and whenever we do see him he seems to constantly snap at us." Virgil scoffed. "He's acting like a spoilt brat that's not getting his own way."

The other two chuckled whilst Roman sank further down into his seat.

"I wouldn't worry about him acting miserable, he is obviously doing it for attention, and we shouldn't give it to him, it would set a bad habit if we gave in to his whims."

  
  


"Why can't he just act _normal."_ Virgil whined.

"Now kiddo's, we don't know what Roman is going through at the moment, I feel it's been awhile since we've really spent time with him."

Virgil scoffed again. "We spent time with him last night, how much time _do_ we have to spend on him?" 

"Indeed, it's becoming rather bothersome having to attend to such egotistical needs." Logan said in annoyance.

  
  


Roman wasn't sure when it started but tears were now streaming down his face. He knew they didn't like him… but to actually hear it in person.

"He's just so much to deal with sometimes, it's like can't we just take a break-"

Roman couldn't hold back the sob. He brought one hand up to cover his mouth, the other was tightly gripping the cup of coffee still. He scrunched his eyes shut to stop the tears. There was silence. Then the sound of chairs being pulled back and the sound of hesitant footsteps.

  
  


"... oh shit… Roman."

Another sob, muffled this time.

"Oh Ro we didn't mean -" Patton began, trying to placate him. But he didn't need to hear their lies.

He stood letting the cup of coffee fall to the floor, smoothie now long forgotten as he rushed over to the stairs.

"Roman wait - " Virgil tried.

  
  


"Don't. Just don't." He said as he raced up the stairs, ignoring the footsteps following.

  
  


He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He had to leave. 

But he had to change first. He clicked his fingers and his usual prince outfit was gone, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. 

He began searching his wardrobe when a knock sounded. 

"Roman please open - "

" _Fuck off_!"

He heard Patton gasp, he was sure he'd feel guilty later but at the moment he just didn't care.

He heard angry muttering and then the door banged open, an angry Logan and Virgil at the entrance, heated words on their tongues that died at the sight before them.

The three watched with wide eyes as their way to boney friend quickly put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. They were almost entranced by the way the skin stretched over his ribs as he put on the hoodie.

"God… Roman what have you done to yourself." Virgil said softly.

He glared at them. "Get out." 

  
  


"We need to talk -"

" _Out!_ " 

"Roman!"

"No I'm done listening, I knew, I just _knew_ you guys hated me, I was never good enough, or smart enough or _creative_ enough to be part of your group I-... I loved you all so much… but I was always just a nuisance to you, a stupid fly you couldn't get rid of, well good news! I'm leaving, you won't have to see me again."

"You loved us…" Patton mumbled quietly. 

"Roman just stop! Let's talk about this!" Virgil tried again feeling desperate.

"Roman, we're sorry we shouldn't of said the things we said, we had no idea you went into the other room - "

"You're upset I heard you mean, you wouldn't of apologised talking behind my back would you… I can't - I can't stay here I-I have to go."

  
  


He clicked his fingers and the door to the imagination opened. 

  
  


He gave the three one last look, taking in their devastated expressions. _It's just an act._

"Goodbye."


	3. A stroll through town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cussing, slight sad thoughts, Remus
> 
> I don't really know if there's really anything to warn about in this chapter

The sky was so beautiful and blue, there wasn't even a single cloud; the grass and flowers swayed gently in the breeze along with the sound of rustling from the leaves in the trees. It was tranquil. 

It didn't stop him from crying though.

As Roman wandered through his side of the imagination, tears still falling down his face albeit softer now, the stream finally slowing down, he thought back over what he heard his ~~friends~~ _the others_ had said. 

It wasn't just their words from that morning in his head. It was everything they had ever said, every little critic at him, every slight. 

Every insult.

  
  


The words swirled in his head and crawled beneath his skin like disgusting maggots eating away at him.

  
  


He knows he needed to calm down, keep himself level headed whilst in the imagination, anything could go wrong, just because he was the Prince of creativity didn't mean that shit wouldn't hit the fan, if he wasn't careful he could end up conjuring some foul beast that he wouldn't be prepared to fight… or worse, he could end up on the _other_ side of the imagination. 

He took a deep breath, feeling slight relief when he saw his castle and the town centre finally appear over the horizon. 

  
  


As he got closer he pulled up his hood, he didn't want his loyal subjects to see him in such a state, it would be very unbecoming of a prince.

He let himself get distracted by the lull of town life, the idle chatter of the folks of the imagination washed over him as he looked at all the different market stalls and looked in shop windows.

He could almost forget what happened.

Almost.

  
  


He glanced at one of the window displays and froze.

  
  


Remus waved from his place on display, then snapped his fingers. 

The towns people began screaming and running as the ground began quaking. Roman remained frozen, before slowly backing away. 

Not once looking away from his brother and the deranged grin on his face.

Remus slowly brought his hands up to the glass, pressing firmly against it.

The glass began splintering, cracking and chipping away, looking like a crystallised version of a spider web, it made Roman think of Virgil. 

Then the glass shattered completely and Remus jumped off from the platform of the display and onto the cobbled street. His grin never faltered.

  
  


"It's the Duke!" One of the people screamed. They all panicked more.

Roman swallowed nervously, he wasn't prepared to face his brother today. ~~_E_~~ _ ~~ _ver_~~. _

  
  


_Shit!_ He continued backing away till his back was up against a wall; he should of tried harder to keep his thoughts light, he may of avoided falling into the other imagination, but that didn't really matter when his brother managed to get into his!

Remus walked forward, stopping halfway from him and then he began shifting.

  
  


It was eerie watching as his brothers grin didn't let up, even as his bones shifted and _snapped_ , even as his skin stretched and _cracked_. Instead the grin only got bigger, wider, his teeth became elongated and sharp. 

Roman could do nothing but watch as his brother's form shifted and grew bigger till finally be changed into a dragon, his black scales glimmered in the sunlight, whilst his green underbelly glistened like emeralds.

  
  


With a swipe of his tail the buildings behind him were turned to dust and rubble; the screamings picked up. 

Remus reared onto his his hind legs and let out an ungodly screech, Roman ran. 

And from the feeling of intense heat behind him, it was just in time.

He looked back to see his brother huff smoke, his slitted eyes following him. Then with another huff he stretched out his wings and took flight, letting out a roar and breathing fire over the town.

  
  


Fuck Roman really wasn't prepared for this.

  
  


He wished he could tell Remus to stop, that he wasn't in the mood, but that's not how it works with his brother. You either fight back or take it. 

He didn't really know what to do when neither of these were good options.

  
  


Unfortunately it wasn't just a simple game of prince and dragons. Not when the dragon was the other half of creativity. 

It was a pretty bad sign for Thomas's mental health, when his creativity was destroying itself.

He needed to lure his brother away from the town, then find a way to talk him out of this destruction. Then he'd have to deal with the fallout later. Luckily there was some other traits within his side of the imagination that can fix the town that was being burnt down. 

It wasn't like this was the first dragon attack after all.

  
  


He took a deep breath and summoned a bow. He favoured his sword but seeing as his brother was airborne - and the fact he didn't actually want to _hurt_ his brother - it was easier to use a bow and some arrows to hold his brother at bay from the town and the people.

He ducked and rolled away from his brother's flames, firing another arrow at him as he jumped up and began running along the rooftops.

It was less crowded up there, and he needed to get out of the town as quickly as possible, though unfortunately - or perhaps fortunately - it left him exposed.

  
  


Seeing an opportunity Remus swooped down and snatched up Roman, holding him tightly in his clawed grasp. He growled out a laugh and let out another stream of fire then began flying away, he flew up high and the just soared for a moment, ignoring his struggling brother for the time being. 

Then he dived down, down, down.

As the ground swiftly approached it began crumbling in, a giant hole now formed, big enough for a dragon to go through.

And go through he did. 

They kept going down till it became up, till the dark void that was the hole became grey skys, not blue - never blue, not here. 

In the other imagination.

The _mirrored_ imagination.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who said "stomp on my heart why dont you"... heh, just wait


	4. Flying in darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con elements, implied incest, implied tentacle sex, implied forced pregnancy, tentacle grouping, forced submission, aphrodisiac.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any warnings.

Roman's struggles picked up tenfold as they entered the flipped imagination.

He hated being on this side. Avoided it like the plague.

  
  


Remus continued to ignore the struggles as he flew towards his own castle. Where Roman's castle was pristine and well built Remus's was decrepit and ancient looking.

He flew towards the middle of his castle where he knew his throne room to be and then threw his brother at the window, laughing at Roman's scream of shock.

  
  
  


Roman hit the marble ground hard, crying out in pain as he rolled along the floor only stopping when he hit a set of steps. He groaned as he began to sit up, looking back towards the window he had just sailed through. He could see the dragon form of his brother flying closer and closer and then once more Remus shifted, but this time into a plume of thick black and grey smoke that travelled through the window. 

When this form hit the ground and began _travelling_ towards him, Roman could see the smoke swirl and change, it almost looked like it was being sucked into a vent. Remus was shifting back into himself.

The whole thing looked demonic.

  
  


Till finally his brother stood before him with a crazed grin.

  
  


"That was fun! Why do _we_ never play knights and dragons together anymore?" 

Roman scowled up at him. "We never played together."

"Yes we did!" 

"That was when we were _one._ We can't play together without doing damage to Thomas, you know this!"

"Oh what's a little fight between his creativity going to do to him?"

  
  


"... you mean other than the fact that damage to Thomas's creativity would make him unable to _create thoughts_ which will then make Thomas _not_ Thomas, he'll just be a shell going on autopilot, and none of the sides could help him because without his creativity they wouldn't actually _exist_ beyond mere sensations and fleeting feelings."

  
  


Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh bro you are faaar too literal, a little rough and tumble amongst his creativity is fine, it builds character." He cackled.

"Speaking of 'rough and tumble'." Remus eyed his brother's slimmer frame hungrily. 

"How you been bro, been awhile since we've hung out."

Roman frowned. "Yeah because last time you tried to shove your goddamn tentacles in me!"

Remus grinned and giggled. "Yeah I almost had you too~ I miss you visiting me."

  
  


"I hate being here." Roman said as he gingerly started getting up, getting a sense of anything that might be broken. He felt fine, just bruised.

Remus nodded sympathetically. "Too oppressive for you little brother." 

He then walked over to the other and pulled him into a hug. He definitely felt skinnier than before. Was his brother slowly rotting away?

_How delightful~ bet he'd look beautiful covered in flowers and bugs as his flesh decays._

Roman began struggling in his grasp, he could feel something against this hip wiggling and he'd rather not have a repeat of last time.

  
  


"Don't struggle baby brother, why don't you tell me how your little confession went?"

  
  


Roman froze, his voice soft and quiet as he spoke. "You know?"

Remus smirked cruelly, his brother unable to see it due to the hug.

"Oh baby everyone _knows._ How sad for you… I just want you to know that _I_ don't think you're pathetic… much." 

He then cackled in his brother's ear, tightening his hold when the other flinched.

"H-how? H-how c-could everyone know?" Roman asked distressed. The thought of the other dark sides knowing filled him with dread. 

"Well Patton asked Janus if he'd seen you, to which he replied he hadn't then he asked me to which I replied I hadn't then he said we need to find you before something happens then I laughed and told _everyone else_ that you've gone insane, got rejected and ran away."

Roman leaned back to stare at his brother, hoping his anger was clear.

Remus just giggled. "You're just so cute when you're angry, anyway I sent a minion out to look for and then they messaged me, said they saw you all covered up heading into the town in the other imagination, and I just knew I had to go over and comfort my other half."

Roman tried once more to pull away but his brother forced them closer together, Roman turned his face to the side just as Remus stuck his tongue out, licking up the side of his face. _Tasty_.

  
  


"Stop it! Why must you always act this way!"

  
  


Remus grinned and shoved his brother hard, relishing in the hiss of pain as his brother hit the marble floor hard.

Then he snapped his fingers and both were nude.

"Remus no!" 

"Remus yes!~" He released his tentacles and let them wrap around his naked brother's small frame easily lifting him in the air. 

Roman squirmed trying to fight, he tried to summon his sword but like always he wasn't able to, he was never able to do much on this side of the imagination. Except summon glitter… he wasn't sure _why_ that was the only thing he could do but well it got him out of _that_ situation, very unlikely to work again though.

Remus walked over to his throne and sat down, happily watching as his brother struggled in the air, his squirming felt so good against his tentacles, that were all now oozing liquid, liquid that dripped onto Roman making him feel hot. _Aphrodisiac._ He thought to himself angrily.

Remus smirked then shoved a tentacle far down his brother's throat, releasing more of the liquid, though he added a little something to this one, to make the others stomach more _accommodating._ He wanted to try something, he had been wanting to make a few more creatures to add to his realm, why not use his creature side to make them and use his brother as an incubator… would that give the creatures creativity powers too?

  
  


When he was satisfied with the amount of liquid in his brother's now slightly distended tummy, he removed the tentacle from his throat and pulled him to his lap. 

The tentacles remained wrapped tightly around him as he was still struggling, but at least he was slowing down now.

  
  


"Oh baby brother, why do you fight me so? You know your mine, you were always mine, you were made for me."

  
  


"The fuck I was! I demand you let go of me right now! I do not belong to you, you deranged creep!"

  
  


"You are mine Roman, of course you're mine! You came from _me,_ you're the Eve to my Adam."

  
  


Roman struggled against him growling, "If you are Adam then I am no Eve, I'm not weaker than you brother, I wasn't made from you, we were made the same, as equals."

"Equals~" his brother grinned all teeth, tongue tracing along his brother's jawline. "Don't make me laugh Roman, a flower you may be but a lily you are not~ now be a good little prince and submit to your duke." 

With that Remus forces his brother into a harsh kiss, Roman doing his best to resist, but with the aphrodisiac coursing through his veins it was becoming difficult. 

Remus bit down on Roman's bottom lip causing him to let out a gasp, unwittingly giving his brother's tongue access to his mouth.

Remus moaned happily, half of his tentacles tighten their hold whilst the others began moving over his brother's form, feeling and prodding along Roman's body trying to find all those soft and delicate areas that will have his brother going putty in his hands.

Roman moaned, he hated himself for it, he didn't want to let his brother know that what he was doing felt so good but _God_ how could Roman resist?

Why should he resist, Remus would take such good care of him, bringing him pleasure over and over again -

Those weren't _his_ thoughts. Another thing he hated about being on this side of the imagination. His brothers thoughts and feelings heavily influenced his own, and his brother knew it.

Roman wondered why he wasn't this power on his side on the imagination. 

Remus pulled back from the kiss.

"S-stop Re-Remus! That's e-enough." Roman panted, holding back more moans of pleasure.

"No my little prince, I'm just getting started~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So incase I've never said this but I'm british and here in England the title of a Duke is actually better than a prince (I'm not sure if this is the same else where). Also got oddly religious with this one, the story of Cain and Able are the influence behind the twins but since this is going down a less than brotherly route I figured I'd compare with Adam and Eve and Lilith, Lilith is the first woman but refused to submit to Adam like the queen she is.


	5. To create

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, impregnation, creature impregnation, creature appendages, semi-craeture Remus
> 
> Let me know if I have missed any tags

Roman continued to struggle trying with all his might to summon  _ anything  _ (ideally not glitter) to help him get away from Remus.

  
  


It just wasn't fair! How is it his brother had so much control, even when in Roman's half of the imagination he was powerful; on his own side Remus was practically unstoppable!

It really wasn't fair, he could feel his thoughts fluctuate between his own and  _ his. _

Roman couldn't influence his brother's thoughts - or anyone's thoughts - even on his side, so how is it his brother could? How was he this powerful? Why was  _ he _ so weak? 

  
  
  
  


Remus watched his brother struggle for a little while longer, enjoying the sight and enjoying those desperate little thoughts that fluttered through the other's tiny mind.

Remus grinned, all sharp teeth and wild. He really was unstoppable. 

Really it was Roman's own fault, if he took better care of himself and believed in himself more then he would be stronger.

  
  


It helped that Remus was the darker side of creativity, intrusive thoughts were his speciality after all. If he wanted to get into  _ any _ of the sides minds he could, he couldn't make them do anything against their wills but he could  _ influence  _ their actions, it just depended on how strong their will was or what they  _ actually _ wanted.

For example if Roman was more into this he would have given in to the thoughts already, but alas he hadn't. Oh well, Remus did love it when his brother struggled so.

  
  


Roman tried to bite back his moaning but unfortunately some were torn from him, especially when the tentacles teased him over his sensitive areas.

"You ready to be stretched for me brother?"

  
  


"F-fuck you!"

  
  


"Heh, maybe next time."

  
  


Roman cried out as one of Remus's tentacles breached his hole. The sensation of something squirming in him felt so  _ weird _ especially as it wiggled in deeper. He moaned brokenly when it brushed over that special spot in him.

Remus groaned at the sound.

  
  


"Noooo." He moaned when his brother added more tentacles to stretch him.

  
  


"Please Remus stop! I don't want this!"

  
  


Remus laughed. "But  _ I  _ want this, and once you give in you will too. Hell  _ I  _ know you want it  _ now _ , you've got so much of my  _ special juice  _ \- " Roman grimaces. " -  _ inside of you _ I'm actually impressed you've resisted this far. So strong willed baby brother, I'm proud of you, I really am."

He removed the tentacles stretching his brother then held him over his creature dick - another little fun trait that came with being a dark side, he could change between a standard humanesque dick or a creature one - the thick prehensile penis wiggled eagerly as he slowly lowered Roman down.

  
  


"Just let go Ro-bro, you'll love it I promise."

  
  


Then he slammed the smaller side down. Roman cried out in pain, his brother's dick was a lot more bigger than the tentacles that had been stretching him; he felt something tear.

  
  


"No no no no no." He panted as his brother set a fast pace.

Remus grabbed his brothers face and forced their foreheads together.

"Oh  _ yes!"  _ Then he shoved his tongue inside the others mouth, enjoying the fact Roman didn't resist, in fact after a moment Roman began to respond, tentatively sliding his tongue against Remus's with a little moan.

Remus brought his hands down to his brother's hips and held on tightly, knowing there would probably be bruises there later. He pulled back from the kiss after a moment.

  
  


"That's it Roman, I knew you'd enjoy it. How could you not? You were made for me! Made to take me in any form. You think yourself my equal, maybe even believe you're better than me but you're not Ro you're really not,  _ and your friends knew it too." _

He grinned and bit along the other's jaw as Roman whined sadly. "Noo."

  
  


"Oh yes you know it's true, they never really wanted you around Roman, you're just not good enough for them, not strong enough, brave enough, hell you're just so unoriginal, I could come up with a better idea than you've ever had whilst standing on my head drinking tea!  _ You're barely creativity. _ "

  
  


"P-please s-stop, you've m-made y-your point!" He whimpered out.

Those words swirled within his mind, along with all the other thoughts from before. His brother was right about him. His friends were right about him. 

  
  


He started sobbing.

  
  


"I'm just making sure you know how useless you really are to Thomas, I'd hate to think you'd go out there thinking to yourself you've finally thought of something that would make everyone proud only to realise that actually… no one gives a shit about you. You know that right?"

He was sobbing harder now but nodded.

  
  


"Good." He pulled Roman back in for a more softer kiss.

"I'll always be here for you my dear, you're mine after all. Fuck Roman you should see yourself spread open on my dick. You're enjoying it aren't you?"

  
  


He really wished he wasn't but he was, his brother's dick would constantly brush and drag against his walls, hitting his prostate dead on, it felt so good. Not to mention the tentacles still holding him and touching him, tracing over his skin covering him in fluids, some of the suckers had even latched on to his nipples making them super sensitive.

He whined all high pitched with need.

"Come on dear tell big brother how much you love this."

  
  


"I-I l-love i-it so m-much, please ReeEEE!"

  
  


He keened as his brother began pounding him harder. Remus was loving how needy his brother was for him.

  
  


"Guess what baby. I knew how sad you'd be if you didn't help me create something big, so I've made it possible for you to help me."

  
  


"H-help y-you?"

"Yeah baby, I wanted to add more creatures to my realm, creatures made from me, grown in you, imagine - if you can - how much power they could have? Do you understand what I'm saying baby? I'm gonna put a clutch of eggs in you, isn't that exciting!"

  
  


"Wha-what?"

"I'm gonna make us both parents! Your gonna be mummy to a bunch of little creatures, aren't you happy? At least these little things will love you truly - like me."

  
  


Roman's eyes widened through his slightly drugged out haze. "No, that's n-not possible… y-you can't get me p-pregnant."

  
  


"Oh but I can my dear, when I filled you little tummy with liquid it started changing your insides making you ready to have my babies."

"N-noo."

  
  


"Yesss, oh I'm gonna breed you so full, I wonder how many you'll have."

  
  


"Pl-please don't…" Roman whimpered, but he didn't start struggling again.

  
  


"You want it baby I know you do, you want to be filled so badly, you want me to breed you like the little bitch you are, you want to feel useful and needed and these little one's will definitely need you."

Remus brought their faces closer together again.

"N-no Remus p-please."

  
  


"Hush baby you don't need to feel ashamed or lie to me, I love you. Always have always will… maybe even more so when I'll see you so fat and full with my clutch."

Once more he kissed the other starting slow then deepening it, once more Roman relaxed into the kiss and started kissing back, Remus knew he'd get into it and enjoy it.

  
  


"Fuck baby you ready to take it now?"

Roman just whined miserably, so Remus took it as yes. 

  
  
  


All the tentacles tightened around him and held him down on his brother's lap making sure he couldn't get away.

Then Roman felt his brother's cock expanding in him painfully so.

  
  


Remus bit at his brother's throat, groaning as his clutch passed into Roman, stretching him impossibly wide and then settling into the makeshift womb where they could grow.

Roman had his head thrown back in a silent scream, the pain was unbearable, but so was the pleasure. He could feel the pressure of his brother's clutch and excess liquid pressing hard against his prostate. 

  
  


Remus passed at least 10 eggs inside his brother, but he knew not that many would develop, or maybe they would, then that would be rather impressive of his brother's body and the limits he had.

  
  
  


Once the clutch was firmly secure in his brother's new womb, he pulled himself out. A gush of liquid following after soaking him. His brothers stomach was massive, hard to believe that before all this his brother's stomach was concave. 

  
  


The tentacles continued to hold his brother up, giving him a fantastic view of his brother's destroyed gaping hole.

He cackled. "No one will ever fuck you as well as I did baby, not that I'll ever let anyone touch you, especially now. God Roman I've really ruined you haven't I?"

  
  


Roman didn't reply, he didn't even make a noise. He just stared, eyes glazed over into space, panting harshly. 

His dick was hard lying against his overly fat stomach. Remus trailed a hand over it.

"Did you need a hand with that?"

  
  


No response. Remus pouted. "I know I basically just fucked your brains out but I would like some kind of response!"

Nothing.

  
  


"Fine! You don't get to cum then if you're gonna be a miserable little slut."

Remus retracted his tentacles and took his brother into his arms and stood up, the movements caused the things in his belly to jostle and press against his prostate again making him moan.

"Oh nooow he responds. Come along little brother, bed time~"

  
  


And with that Remus happily carried his brother up to the kings chambers, no point either of them returning to the mindscape. Roman had technically ran away so no one was expecting him, and seeing as only Janus ever spoke to him when he thought it was  _ necessary  _ he knew no one would be looking for him.

It was just as well, with Roman's condition he  _ really couldn't leave _ . 

Even if he wanted to.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know octopus's lay up to 100,000 eggs (according to google) ... I'm evil but even i couldn't do that to Roman


	6. Something missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, non-con drug use, creature pregnancy, implied mind control/manipulation.
> 
> Let me know if I miss anything.

Roman's mind kept fading in and out of consciousness as his brother carried him up to bed. The feeling of being oh so full was new and altogether terrifying for him.

  
  


At some point his brother had laid him down on the bed, Remus himself settling down next to him and was rubbing a hand over his very swollen belly.

  
  


Looking down over his body, he really couldn't believe how  _ big  _ he had gotten, how had his brother managed to even -  _ eh those pesky perks of being the  _ **_better_ ** _ creativity.  _

  
  
  


Remus chuckled pleased to himself at his brother's line of thoughts. "How kind of you to think so highly of me my dear~"

  
  


Roman tried to sit up, but his head was still spinning and his body was too heavy, not to mention every movement seemed to put pressure on his prostate making him feel like he was about to implode.

  
  


"How long will I be…" he trailed off panting slightly, unable to look away from the fat bulging flesh. 

  
  


Remus shrugged, humming thoughtfully. "Weeeell, I believe octopuses usually incubate for anywhere from two to ten months… so I guess it just depends on how good your body is at looking after and growing them~ maybe they'll come out after two months wanting to meet you! Maybe they'll stay inside the comfort of their mother for ten! Who's to say."

  
  


As Remus moved to grab something the bed jostled, tearing an unwilling moan from Roman. The  _ younger _ of the two tried to settle back to go to sleep, praying beyond hope that when he would next wake his stomach would be flat and that this was just a bad dream. 

  
  


"Not a bad dream, I'm afraid. Come on baby aren't you even a little excited to be a mommy?"

  
  


Roman glared, but before he could snap and say anything his brother wrapped a now lubed up hand around his very hard and aching dick.

Roman cried out, involuntary bucking his hips.

Remus chuckled as he began his slow teasing pace, squeezing at the base of his brother's cock every now and then.

  
  


"Look at you, so needy and desperate. I think you're going to enjoy being pregnant, I can tell. After this you'd be begging for me to give you more and more~" Remus purred out, his lips pressed against his brother's ear.

  
  


Roman panted and whined desperately, he couldn't imagine  _ ever  _ wanting to do this again! 

  
  


"Come on Roro, just let yourself go, I know you're enjoying yourself, have been since the beginning! Just lie back now and let big brother help you~" 

Roman whimpered but listened, just leaning back against the pillows and allowing Remus to feel him up and pleasure him. 

Remus's soothing words of praise washing over him, helping him drift off in a haze, the aphrodisiac still coursing through his insides, that his brother had put in him, helped him relax. 

  
  
  


His day had just so drastically changed, it felt more like weeks as opposed to hours ago when he finally ran away from the 'light sides', done with not feeling good enough.

  
  
  


The irony wasn't lost on him that he now felt worse.

  
  


He couldn't help but wonder what they were up to?

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Guilt barely covered how Patton was feeling. How could he have let Roman run away? How could he have hurt him so? 

He knew the other two were feeling just as guilty, if not more so for the words that they had said that had finally chased Roman away. 

He could tell Logan was taking it particularly bad.

  
  


"I didn't  _ mean  _ to be so aggressive towards him." The logical trait sadly said, his knees pulled up his chest, chin resting atop of them.

  
  


"Well I did mean it, but in a more - Ah! No matter how I try to phrase it's still bad! How can I even try and justify my behaviour?!" He cried out frustrated.

  
  


Virgil looked over at him with a gaze of sympathy and understanding. "I know Lo, me too. I knew he was acting weird… and instead of being concerned for him I lashed out, thinking he was acting like a spoilt brat… heh, you know and thinking about it I don't think he's ever been spoilt… it's just how he acted."

  
  


Logan adjusted his glasses as he thought over the creative traits  _ usual  _ behaviours. "Well he is Thomas's hopes and dreams, not to mention Thomas's pride, ego, self esteem and a few other things. Acting like a prince worthy of everything is basically in his coding as a part of Thomas."

  
  
  
  


"And we broke it." Patton's voice was soft, but yet it filled the silent room as if he had screamed it.

  
  


"We broke that code, we broke him, we hurt  _ him.  _ God his face, that pain - " Patton cut himself off with a sob. 

He took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "And now he's gone, and we don't know where, Janus said he's looking but can't find him, he even asked if Remus had seen him in the imagination!"

  
  


"Can Remus find him there?" Virgil asked with a scowl. Ideally he didn't want the darker creativity involved, he was always too deranged and creepy for Virgil's taste.  _ Especially whenever the psycho would  _ talk  _ about his brother. _

  
  


Patton shrugged helplessly. "Janus said that Remus told him there was a divide in the imagination, a split between the realities apparently it is difficult to cross? Oh I don't know, this all just seems so hopeless! Why did we never  _ think _ of him?"

  
  


Once more the room was filled with silence. All thinking the same thing.  _ Why didn't they? _

  
  


Virgil frowned to himself, because if he was being honest with himself, it was  _ Roman  _ that he had started falling for first… but then… something changed… what and when did it change. Suddenly he felt like he was missing something, a memory. 

Paranoia was starting to set in.

  
  


"Virge are you ok?" Patton asked with concern coming over to comfort him followed by Logan.

Logan crouched by him offering reassurances that he was going to be ok and helping him breath through it.

  
  


With his breathing under control he looked over the concerned faces of his lovers, his own expression becoming pinched and grim.

  
  


"It seems there's more going on than we thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was much more shorter than the previous ones, this was more of a filler/transitional chapter, the next one there will be bit of a time skip.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord (18+ only)~ 
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	7. Losing one's self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied rape/non-con, forced relationship, Stockholm syndrome, emotionally unreliable - like Roman seems okay with the relationship now but he's just emotionally compromised thanks to baby brain.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

When his brother first practically kidnapped him he was terrified, at first he had felt disgusted and guilty for allowing his brother to get away with doing these things to him 

but after some time he felt himself relaxing in his brother's presence, unable to resist after being given so much attention, and positive no less.

  
  
  


Occasionally his brother could be cruel, reminding him just how worthless he was, how he was nothing more than Remus's little fuck doll, only good to be used for breeding, but other times he would speak of how they were meant to be, how they were literally made for each other. He spoke so earnestly on both matters that Roman couldn't help but start believing him.

He couldn't help but slowly love his brother back either.

Of course being pregnant probably did heavily influence his feelings but alas there wasn't much he could do about that.

  
  
  


His thoughts on being pregnant had changed too.

  
  


First he had been very alarmed for a good number of reasons (and not so good reasons), and whilst he was at first bitter with whatever was inside him making him so disgusting and fat, his thoughts on that had changed when he began feeling movement from inside.

That's when it really hit him.

  
  


There was life growing inside of him.

Admittedly he had no idea how any of this worked, and honestly neither did Remus.

  
  


But Roman started finding it hard to hate what was in him when he realised they were alive and just - well - babies. They couldn't help how they came to be after all, and there was just no way Roman was gonna blame them for simply existing, they may not be entering this world of their's in the best way, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do his best for them, he had even already taken to humming lullabies and telling them stories at night when he could feel them moving. 

Remus also would sing and tell stories whilst gently stroking his belly, he would also lay his head on his belly and whisper little things to the babies, about all the things they could probably do when they were born.

  
  


It was soon now.

  
  


Time seemed to simultaneously drag and fly by.

  
  


Roman kept thinking of the sea. 

The sea in the imagination was odd, it was like a round hole smack bang in the middle, but filled with water, it went through to both sides of the imagination, though neither creativities had actually travelled between places that way, too risky.

But now that was all he could think about. He just had this strong urge to go there, to be in the water. 

So eventually that's what he did. 

  
  


It was on one of the days his brother had to leave the imagination, and not knowing when he would be back Roman decided to just leave his brother a note, explaining where he had gone.

  
  


Getting there was a feat all of its own, if he wanted to walk around he often required his brothers help, especially these last couple of weeks, he could barely waddle a few steps before nearly tumbling over.

  
  


But somehow he managed.

  
  


Being in the water felt right. He decided to slightly changing himself to have gills, scales, webbed fingers and a mermaid tail to help him get around, though he just mostly floated about. It was so much more nicer than just lying on a bed with the weight in his stomach almost crushing him, here the ocean made him feel weightless.

He let his eyes drift close, a small smile spreading along his face as he relaxed.

  
  


After some time he began feeling tentacles slowly sliding up around him, gently coiling around his arms, his chest, his legs - or rather tail fin. 

"Hey Ree." He mumbled sleepily.

  
  


"Hey Ro, comfy?" Remus asked, bringing his face closer to the others, admiring the pretty red and gold scales the other now had. 

He couldn't help but bite his lip in amusement, thankful that his brother's mind was filled with thoughts of their children and being pregnant, far too distracted to realise the control he had now gained, if he could change his appearance easily enough then it would mean Roman would he able to summon his sword - or anything really - to fight him.

He wondered if Roman would do that after he had given birth? Or perhaps he wouldn't realise what he did, or better yet maybe he wouldn't want to anymore. Remus had noticed how Roman had slowly warmed up to him and his advances, of course being the only person the other sees probably helped.

  
  


So many questions and possibilities, no point dwelling on them now however seeing as Roman was perfectly content to stay with him.

"It's nearing night, shall we head back to the castle?" 

Roman blinked his eyes open, now noticing how dark it had gotten, a few glowing creatures around was now the only light source.

"I… I don't feel like going back. Can… Can we stay?"

  
  


It was then Remus realised that Roman must be nearing the end of his pregnancy, his subconscious guiding him to the place to safely give birth.

"Of course we can stay, let's go find a cave to snuggle in." He said, leaning forward to give Roman an eskimo kiss, smiling at the giggle he got in response.

Roman felt the tentacles tighten their hold a little pulling him snuggly against the other's body as Remus then propelled himself deeper down searching for a cave.

Finally finding one he put Roman above the water and on the ledge before pulling himself up and then wrapping himself around the other.

He watched as his brother slowly drifted off to sleep, he replaced the hand rubbing his pregnant belly with his own, feeling many little things tap back. _How cute._

  
  


As he too began to drift off, he started wondering just how much longer will it be now, before his new little creatures were born.

  
  
  
  


The answer came just two days later. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update all my current stories before starting new ones because I'm a problem child and don't update the old ones before starting new ones... does that make sense?
> 
> Anyway I'm not to keen on this chapter but I wanted to speed things along... I may skip over the actual birthing process or will dedicate the next chapter to it so if you didn't want to read that you could avoid it... I'm not sure what I shall do yet


End file.
